Dudley and His Gang go to Hogwarts
by Avvithespaz
Summary: Who knew that butterbeer had a magical property that allowed muggles to become wizards? Big D and his friends find out much to the dismay of Harry. preDH. Beware of OOC-ness! ON HIATUS!
1. Damn Butterbeer

Dudley and His Gang go to Hogwarts

by: Jamesgurl7492

**Summary: **Who knew that butterbeer had a magical property that allowed muggles to become wizards? Big D and his friends find out much to the dismay of Harry.

**Ships: **This story isn't really romance but I WILL find a way to put all my fav. couples in this story so slight : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Lee/Katie, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, Remus/Tonks, Seamus/Lavender, Dean/Pavarti.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own a few characters and the plot. (bottom lip starts to tremble and eyes begin to water). Life is j-just so unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PS:** The things that happened in both the OotP and the HBP happened just Sirius nor Dumbledore died.

**Chapter 1:** Damn Butterbeer

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The day in which this story begins is Friday June 13, 1997...

Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, Gordan Gardner, Malcom Mandez, and Dennis Derikson were sitting in the family room of number four, Privet Drive. The owners of the home were away buying their son, Dudley, more presents for his birthday, which was an about a weeks time (June 23). They said they were going out of town for a business trip and would be back in a two days. His cousin Harry had just gotten home for the holiday.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I'm bored." Dudley groaned. Why did this summer have to be such a drag! Mark Evans moved, the dealer that they had always got their drugs from had been caught and arrested, and to top it all off Malcom's dad stopped smoking and drinking so there is no cigarettes or alcohol!

"Me too" agreed Piers.

"Hey do you think Potters got anything?" asked Gordan.

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked confused.

"Well he goes to St. Brutus's right D?" Gordan started to explain.

"Uh... Yea" was Dudley's reply.

"Well, That's a place for criminals and such so maybe he brought home some stuff." Gordan finished.

"Oh,... um, I think he is too much of a wuss to do something like that." Dudley nervously replied. He knew Potter didn't go to St. Brutus's so he probably wouldn't have anything like that unless... unless he had some magic stuff that was just as good if not better! "But you know... there is no harm in checking. I'll go look." he said dragging his fat ass off the couch and up the stairs to his second bedroom. He knew that Potter was out doing... something or another so he could go and look in his room.

He opened the door slowly afraid that something would just suddenly pop out at him, but nothing did. He walked slowly into the room, he looked around before he spotted his cousin's trunk in the left corner. He walked over to it and peeked inside it seemed to just be cloths and a few books. He reached in and pushed stuff around till he got to the bottom, nothing. "Damn." he swore slightly going over to look under Potter's bed, He saw nothing but dust. He was about to go check the wardrobe when something caught his eye. It appeared to be a lose floor board, he reached over and opened it and putting his hand inside he felt some things. He grabbed them and pulled them out. There was some old look paper... stuff, a silky cloak, and some bottles labeled 'Madam Rosmerta's Best Butterbeer' BEER! (**A/N: Yes I do know that butterbeer is not alcoholic but Dudley does not**) He put 5 bottles to the side and other things back under the board. Dudley walked out of the room and down the stairs with a grin on his face. He gave all of his friend a bottle and they opened it, taking a sip. It was the best damn thing that any of them had ever tasted!

"Wow this is some good stuff!" exclaimed Dennis happily. He put down the picture he was holding. It was one of the whole gang before Dudley and Piers went to Smelting, they were all between the ages of 10 & 11.

"Yea it is." said Malcom said surprised. Dudley leaned over to look at the picture that Dennis had just put down when he spilled some of his drink onto it.

"Shit!" he said trying to wipe the liquid off of the picture, but it was no use it had covered the entire photo. At the time it seemed to be nothing major at all but little did they know that at that moment their names were being wrote down in large book which sat on the desk in the office of Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Monday, July 14, 1997

A little over a month later and a very hot summer's day, so most of the houses on Privet Drive had their windows wide open and number four was no exception. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Harry sat in the dining room of said number four, eating breakfast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Potter give me the butter!" Dudley demanded of his cousin. Harry rolled his eyes and handed his pig of a cousin the butter. He was just finishing his milk when and owl flew into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was starting to turn purple (honestly he should be use to it by now) while Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked annoyed, and Harry, who was still drinking his milk, held his hand out. The owl dropped Harry's letter in his hand but made an unexpected and unnoticed move and dropped another letter in-front of Dudley before flying out again.

"DAMN THOSE BLOODY OWLS! HOW OFTEN DO THEY COME IN HERE? HOW OFTEN? FREQUENTLY! THAT IS HOW BLOODY OFTEN! WHAT DOES THAT DAMN LETTER SAY IT BETTER BE PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT OR YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE DOUBLE THE CHORES YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREELOADER!!!!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry again rolled his eyes as he looked at the letter.

"It's from my school" he said plainly, starting to open it.

"WHAT DOES THAT BLOODY FREAK SCHOOL HAVE TO SAY TO YOU?!" Uncle Vernon again screamed.

"Probably the usual." Harry replied dully opening the letter when something hit the table. Harry looked down his eyes widening. "I-I made Head Boy?" he whispered to himself.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Uncle Vernon asked... and as you probably guessed... still shouting.

"I-I made Head Boy?" Harry said louder this time so his relatives could hear. "Oh My God, I made Head Boy!" he said loud and happy a huge grin spread across his face.

"YOU MADE WHAT?" yelled/asked Uncle Vernon.

"Head Boy." Harry said not explaining it. Head Boy was something that even Uncle Vernon could understand the meaning of.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANA-" Uncle Vernon started to rant/yell but was cut off by Dudley.

"Whats this?"

"Whats what duddy?" asked Aunt Petunia sweetly.

"This letter." replied Dudley holding up the letter.

"Oh, that." said Aunt Petunia taking the letter out of Dudley's hand and, without even looking at it threw it at Harry. He looked at it confused. Hogwarts usually only sends one letter, but this time when he looked at who it was addressed to it didn't say:

_Mr. H. Potter _

_The Smallest Bedroom _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

it said:

_Mr. D. Dursley _

_The Largest Bedroom _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

"Aunt Petunia." Harry stated confused.

"What?" she said clearly annoyed that he was talking to her.

"This letter isn't for me."

"Well who else could it be for?" she asked as if Harry was stupid for thinking it could be fore anyone but himself.

"Dudley."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter... tada! please review and any mistakes you find **


	2. The Receiving of Letters

Dudley and His Gang go to Hogwarts

by: Jamesgurl7492

**Summary: **Who knew that butterbeer had a magical property that allowed muggles to become wizards? Big D and his friends find out much to the dismay of Harry.

**Ships: **This story isn't really romance but I WILL find a way to put all my fav. couples in this story so slight : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Lee/Katie, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, Remus/Tonks, Seamus/Lavender, Dean/Pavarti.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own a few characters and the plot. (bottom lip starts to tremble and eyes begin to water). Life is j-just so unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PS:** The things that happened in both the OotP and the HBP happened just Sirius nor Dumbledore died.

**Chapter 2:** The Receiving of Letters

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"Aunt Petunia." Harry stated confused. _

_"What?" she said clearly annoyed that he was talking to her. _

_"This letter isn't for me." _

_"Well who else could it be for?" she asked as if Harry was stupid for thinking it could be fore anyone but himself. _

_"Dudley."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" was the replied screamed by both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"This letter" he stated (as if he were speaking to a two year old) holding up said letter "is addressed to Dudley" he said pointing to Dudley.

"Give me that!" said Uncle Vernon grabbing the letter from Harry's hand. He carefully looked at the address, paling slightly. He turned over the envelope, his hands trembling, there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a larger letter _H_. He looked up his previous purple face had paled to an interesting shade of lavender. He stole a glance a his wife who was visible shaking and staring out of the window, in what appeared to be deep thought. He glanced back at the letter before ripping it open. He took out the first letter, clearing his throat he read:

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear. Mr. Dursley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Your sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_"

"NO! MY DUDDY-DUMS IS NOT A FREAK" Aunt Petunia yelled frantically trying to put her arms all the way around her whale of a son, failing miserably.

"Right you are Petunia. Dudley isn't a freak, he is NOT abnormal! This" he said holding up the letter. "is probably just some... cruel and evil joke those people are paying on us! HA! But WE are NOT IDIOTS we figured it out! Dudley can't be a w- thing or he would have gotten his letter when the boy did"Uncle Vernon stated happily. Aunt Petunia looked slightly relieved.

"You're probably right Vernon." she said loosening her grip on her son.

"_Probably_, no not_ probably_ Petunia, I AM right." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He opened his mouth like he was about to start a rather foolish speech about the idiocy of wizards and the superiority of muggles or _normal people_ when the door-bell rung. He mouth snapped shut and he turned to Harry grabbing his letter and badge he stuffed them in his envelope and Dudley's letter in Dudley's envelope. His head swerved around quickly before his eyes landed on the bread box. Moving faster than Harry thought possible he shoved them in the bread box. He then straitened himself up and walked into the family room. "Petunia, Dudley come here. Boy get the door." he called out. Petunia and Dudley went to join Vernon while Harry went to the door.

Harry looked threw the window onside of the door to see Piers and his parents on the other side of the door. Harry let out a groan of frustration before plastering a small, completely fake, smile on his face before opening the door. "May I help you?" he said as politely as he could.

"Yes." replied Mrs. Polkiss distastefully. "We need to speak with Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley."

"They're in the family room." He said pointing to the left. They brushed past Harry and went into the family room. He closed the door and followed them into the family room, seeing three different conversations taking place.

"Hello Vernon" said Mr. Polkiss.

"Ah, Hello Peter" Uncle Vernon replied happily shaking hands with Peter Polkiss.

"Oh Petunia darling it has been so long." said Mrs Polkiss as she and Aunt Petunia kissed eachother's cheek.

"Yes Lucy it has been too long." she agreed.

"Hey Dudley" said Piers while shaking Dudley's hand.

"Hey Piers." Dudely replied

Harry was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang... again. 'Damn' he thought angrily as he went to the door, he looked out the window to see Gordan his parents and little sister. Harry opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked

"Yes" said Mr. Gardner. "We need to speak with the Dursleys are they home?"

"Yes they're in the family room" Harry replied pointing to the left. They, like the Polkiss's, just brushed past Harry and walked into the family room. Harry was about to close the door and go upstairs when he saw another car pull up into the Dursley's driveway. He waited by the door for a moment before Malcom and his parents step out of the car. "You're here to see the Dursleys too?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Mrs. Mandez.

"They're in the family room." Harry said as they walked by. 'Why is everyone coming over here?' Harry asked himself. He closed the door behind the Mandez's and he went upstairs. Just as he got into his room the doorbell rang again. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Dennis, his parents, and his little brother. "They're in the family room" he said pointing to the left. They looked at him oddly but walked past him and into the family room. He shut the door and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

In the family room.

After everyone greeted eachother and were sitting down.

Mr. Polkiss : Peter

Mrs. Polkiss : Lucy

Mr. Gardner : Gary

Mrs. Gardner : Amanda

Mr. Mandez : Mitchel

Mrs. Mandez : Rebbecca

Mr. Derikson : Derek

Mrs. Derikson : Holly

Gordan's little sister : Danica

Dennis' little brother : John

* * *

"What brings you all here today?" asked Petunia.

"Petunia, you do not know?" asked Rebbecca confused.

"No I do not." she answered.

"Well Gordan got a letter this morning it said... somethings and then it said to meet here for more information." answered Gary

"Dennis did as well" Derek agreed.

"Piers did too." Peter stated

"As did Malcom" answered Mitchel

"Did Dudley get a letter Vernon?" asked Holly, everyone turned to Vernon.

"Um, well yes he did but what did theirs say?" he asked afraid.

"Well Dennis' letter said something about being accepted to a- a_ magical_ school." said Derek distastefully.

"That's what Malcom's said too but it can't be real" said Rebbecca.

"Of course it's not real." said Peter "It's probably just some practical joke."

"Yes of course" agreed Amanda

"Well no necessarily." said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the stranger at the doorway.

"Who the HELL are you!" shouted Vernon

"Remus Lupin,..."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done HUZZAH! lol I know it's short and doesn't really contain much information, but it needed to be done. Chapter 3 should be up soon review please!**


	3. Panicking Over and Accepting the News

Dudley and His Gang go to Hogwarts

by: Jamesgurl7492

**Summary: **Who knew that butterbeer had a magical property that allowed muggles to become wizards? Big D and his friends find out much to the dismay of Harry. preDH. ooc-ness

**Ships: **This story isn't really romance but I WILL find a way to put all my fav. couples in this story so slight : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Lee/Katie, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, Remus/Tonks, Seamus/Lavender, Dean/Pavarti.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own a few characters and the plot. (bottom lip starts to tremble and eyes begin to water). Life is j-just so unfair!!

**PS:** The things that happened in both the OotP and the HBP happened just Sirius nor Dumbledore died. and this is PRE DH

**Chapter 3: **Panicking Over, Considering, and Accepting the News

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Last Time:_

_"Who the HELL are you!" shouted Vernon_

_"Remus Lupin,..."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled the whale known as Vernon.

"I came here because of the letters of course." said the man, his voice was like velvet and it sounding as if many bells were ringing perfectly and beautifully in tune. He was tall, around 6'4, with slightly graying sandy blond hair that fell to his earlobes with a barely noticeable curl at the end, and the most beautiful topaz eyes guarded by long, thick black lashes. He was thin but had obvious muscle and was rather pale, like he was recently sick and was just recovering. He had on a ocean blue button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow, comfortable black slacks, and crisp white tennis-shoes. He had an intelligent look in his eyes with a trace of amusement.

"What are these letters?" asked Peter Polkiss confusion obvious on his face.

"They're letters of acceptance to Hogwarts."Remus spoke slowly, as if he were speaking to a young child.

"Well yes I know THAT!" replied Peter harshly, he refused to be spoken to in such a way.

"What we want to know," Derek Derikson began, "is how on earth could any of this nonsense be anything but a joke."

"Well, it seems as though Dumbledore was wrong the Dursleys told you nothing" Remus spoke softly as though he was speaking more to himself then the people around him.

"What are you suppose to tell us Vernon?" asked Mitchel Mandez

"I-I have NOTHING to tell you." Vernon stuttered

"Right." Remus said coming back to reality, a small smile gracing his lips. "You don't have _anything_ to say to these good people about your nephew, his parents, etc."

"STOP IT! STOP IT _RIGHT_ THERE MISTER! YOU ARE IN_ MY HOUSE_ AND I WILL _NOT _ BE MADE A FOOL OF IN MY OWN HOME! YOU WILL_ NOT_ TIE _ME _TO WHAT HAPPENED TO _THAT BOY!_ _I _HAD _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH HIS FREAKISH ABNORMALITIES! IT WAS HIS DAMN PARENTS! THOSE FREAKS WHO _BLEW THEMSELVES UP!_" screamed the now purple face whale known as Vernon Dursley. So caught up in what he was saying Vernon didn't see Remus, rage burning viciously in his eyes, draw his wand. In a fraction of a second two inches of it had sunk into the fat covering Vernon's pulse point.

His voice quiet and deathly calm he spoke "_Never_. _Never_ speak that way of _any_ of the Potters in front of me. _Never_ speak of Harry and/or James in a disrespectful way!" he chuckled darkly though his voice was still like velvet, still sounding of bells. "Your lucky that Dumbledore sent me and not Sirius. For if you spoke that was of James or Harry in front of _him_. You wouldn't be alive to tell the tale." Letting Vernon go he stepped back and cleared his throat, all traces of his previous rage gone or hidden expertly, a small smile again graced his lips. "I'm sure that you have many questions."

"Of course we have questions." replied Lucy Polkiss harshly "Just not for _you_ for _them_" she said turning to Petunia "What does he mean by this magic nonsense having anything to do with that nephew of yours." she asked suddenly rude.

"My horrible nephew is a-a _wizard_..." Petunia spat the word as if it were a curse. "...as was my abnormal sister. I'm sure _you_ remember how odd she was Lucy as we have been best friends for over 20 years." Petunia reminded

"Yes, now that I think about it, you said she got a scholarship to all girl boarding school, what was it again..." she paused trying to remember, "oh yes, _'Sister Carolin's Academy for Gifted Girls'_ in Ireland, was this... Hogwarts where she really went?" Lucy asked

"Yes, she went of with that Snape boy, do you remember _that_ freak?, every year until she turned 17, then she moved in with that boy she married, _James Potter_, got married and had _Harry_" she spat out the Potter's names as if they were a bad taste in her mouth. "Then _he_ got his letter when he was 11 and has been going to that _Freak show Academy _ever sense."

"So this school... theses letters... they're _real?!_" asked Gary Gardner in disbelief.

"Yes they are." replied Remus. "Your sons are wizards and for reasons I know not are just getting their letters."

"DUDLEY IS _NOT_ A FREAK!" yelled Vernon, speaking for the first time since Remus pulled his wand out.

"If by _freak_ you mean wizard then yes your son is a freak." answered Remus one eyebrow raised.

"THEN HOW COME YOU LOT DIDN'T NOTICE IT WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER!? HUH!? WHY NOW!?" screeched Petunia standing up.

"We don't know exactly _how_ they became wizards but no one has figured out _how_ muggles give birth to muggleborn witches and wizards." Remus answered truthfully, "Though the theory is that because everyone has a certain magical level in them" he began but seeing every ones bewildered expression at the thought that they even had a level of magic in them explained, "There are three levels of magic. Level 1 means you have only a very little amount of magic in you and you are therefore a muggle, or non magic person. Level 2 would be a squib which means you have only a little bit more magic than a muggle, but are still considered a muggle and a squib is the opposite of being muggleborn you are a muggle born-to wizards. And then there is Level 3 which are witches and wizards and we have a lot of magic in us." Now that he had briefly explained Magic Levels he continued on to his original explanation "Now the _theory_ that we have is when a muggle woman is pageant her magic level is very unpredictable at one moment she is a level 1 at the next a level 2, now for wizard women whom are pageant it is just the power of her magic that is unpredictable, that if she is exposed to strong magic when her magic level is at level 3 her child will be a muggleborn. When that child is born, or at their first use of magic, our hall of records records the child as a level 3 which means when the child is almost eleven his or her name and address appear in the school of their district's 'Book of Students' and the letters are sent out. Now since we didn't get your children's names until now we are puzzled. But Dumbledore guesses that the children have, in some way, been exposed to magic recently."

"So your telling me that I have been exposed to that _stuff_ that my cousin does, without my knowledge mind you, and in now what my cousin is... a freak?" Dudley asked trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Yes. Now Dudley are you sure it was without your knowledge, are you _sure_ that you touched_ nothing_ that was Harry's this summer" asked Remus

"Umm... well..." answered Dennis unsure of how to put what they did without letting their parents know what they do on a regular basis.

"I-I went into Harry's room to a-ask him to got to the store because we were thirsty and we didn't h-have anything to drink but he wasn't there and there was this... butterbeer on his desk... a six pack of it. It smelled like b-root beer, so thinking it was some type of ac-drink I got five and brought them downstairs and we all drank some and we were looking at a picture of us before Dudley and Peirs went off to Smelting and Dudley accidentally knocked his over onto the picture but if P-Potter's stuff is magical that is the only bit of it _I've_ been exposed to" Malcom, the smartest of the group answered. A choirs of a agreement came from the boys sitting in the living room.

"DUDLEY! _You_ know better than to touch anything of that boy's!" scolded Petunia.

"I'm sorry mum I was _really_ thirsty." Dudley said giving his mom his best sad eyes, which in truth was pathetic.

"Oh Duddi-Dudley its... okay, It was that _awful_ boy's fault for tempting you!"she cried throwing her arms around her bulbous son.

"Okay now that this is... settled" Remus said unsure of how to react to the ridiculous reaction "Where is Harry?"

"**BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!**" screamed Vernon. They waited a moment before the sarcastic reply of

"Yes, _Uncle_ what do you need?" came form Harry.

"_Don't_ get _smart_ with _me_ **boy**!" said Vernon about to turn purple again.

"Harry how great it is to see you!" Remus interrupted with a huge smile on his face.

"Remus?" Harry said uncertainly "What are _you_ doing here?... Not that I'm not glad to see you,... because I am!" he reassured quickly. Remus chuckled

"I'm here because of the acceptance letter to Hogwarts that your cousin and his friends got."

"The what that my cousin... and his... _what_ got?!" Harry started to panic.

"Harry you don't know?" asked Remus

"Know _what_ exactly?" harry asked faintly.

"Your cousin Dudley and his friends here are wizards." Remus replied softly going to comfort his almost-kinda-alittle bit nephew/friend/person.

"Well I know that Dudley got a letter saying _he_ was accepted but I was sure it was someones, Fred and George's perhaps, cruel idea of a _joke_. I didn't know _all_ of Dudley's friends got letters!"Harry said panicking.

"Well Harry it is true. Something happened and they are now wizards." Remus said as softly as possible. Harry was in a state of disbelief and then... he hit the floor. Harry had fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N:** I KNOW!! I'M SORRY!! I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND SPRINKLES AND WHIPPED CREAM AND OTHER DELICIOUS STUFF FORGIVE ME!! _**I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON**_!! I PROMISE!!


	4. We're off to Meet the Wizards

Dudley and His Gang go to Hogwarts

by: Jamesgurl7492

**Much thanks to:**

InuhanyouLafiel

Lily Louisea

Tacos Rock

AAMRNluver16

Starlightmonkey

potterpotterloverlover555

world peace

Aqwatik Faerie

TheNightimeSky

Jojo-Ashbash

FireChildSlytherin5

Golden Solidus

angelinvestigationsfan

ejm12

chicksadee

Emerald.VS.Silver

**Summary: **Who knew that butterbeer had a magical property that allowed muggles to become wizards? Big D and his friends find out much to the dismay of Harry. preDH. ooc-ness

**Ships: **This story isn't really romance but I WILL find a way to put all my fav. couples in this story so slight : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Lee/Katie, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, Remus/Tonks, Seamus/Lavender, Dean/Pavarti.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I mean honestly would I be writing _fan_fiction if I own Harry Potter?

**PS:** The things that happened in both the OotP and the HBP happened just Sirius nor Dumbledore died... because its my story and I said so. And this is PRE DH!

**Chapter 4: We're off to Meet the Wizards... **

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Well Harry it is true. Something happened and they are now wizards." Remus said as softly as possible. Harry was in a state of disbelief and then... he hit the floor. Harry had fainted._

* * *

"Harry... Harry wake up" Remus begged shaking the boy. "Come on Harry! Its time to get up now..." you could see that Remus was growing slightly frantic.

"Well don't your lot know how to wake someone up in events such as these?" Uncle Vernon asked with amusement clear in his voice, not only at seeing his nephew faint but at the adult wizards obvious, in his mind, stupidity.

"Oh, yes right..." replied Remus shaking his head. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry "Ennervate!" Harry jerked awake ruffly almost bumping heads with the elder wizard.

"Merlin's Beard I just had the most awful dream." Harry spoke softly rubbing his head, he had obviously not seen Remus yet.

"And what dream was that Harry." Remus asked speaking softly.

"Oh My Godric! Remus, it wasn't a dream was it?" asked Harry uncertainly begging his practically uncle/friend/ex-professor/person with his eyes to tell him it was all a dream.

"No I'm sorry Harry, it wasn't a dream."

"Shit."

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE SPOKE IN MY HOUSE POTTER" Uncle Whale (Vernon) yelled ending the semi-sweet moment. He was ignored but it did snap Harry and Remus out of their little uncle/nephew-like moment. Remus helped Harry up and he (Harry) went to sit down on a chair in the corner.

"So now the reason I'm here is to not only explain to you that you are wizards but to also bring you to get your school supplies..." Remus began but was rudely cut off by Peter Polkiss.

"Okay hold on a minute we never said that we were allowing our children to go to this school!" a round of agreements followed this statement.

"Well why wouldn't you?" asked Remus confused.

"Because maybe we don't want our children to be wizards." stated Rebbecca Mandez

"Well, They are wizards weather you want them to be or not. But you do have a choice to either send them to Hogwarts were they will learn to control their magic. Or let them continue on with their lives as normally as possible..." Remus began but was cut off by Holly Derikson,

"I think that we'll all chose the second option."

"And that may be but you didn't let me finish my statement Mrs. ... ("Derikson" she informed him.) ...Derikson. You can continue life as normal as possible but their magic will be untamed and out of control. It would be an... ugly, situation. Also it would be the child's choice not yours to make as they are all of age."

"They are only 17!" exclaimed Peter

"Which is the wizarding age of adulthood. For at seventeen a wizard or witch is usually almost finished their schooling and are most-likely mature enough to use magic as they wish." informed Remus.

"Well then, Gordan do you want to go to this... school?" Gary Gardner turned and asked his son.

"Umm... ahh... I-I d-don't really know dad. I-I mean if nothing would happen to me, ever, if I didn't go then I would probably not want to go, but if its going to be a problem to anyone I think I'll go?" He said more as a question to his father than his actual answer.

"I see well then it appears that Gordan will be going to Hogwarts." His father stated and remained silent for the rest of the meeting. The other parents, minus the Dursleys followed suit with the Gardner's example. The Dusleys on the other hand seemed to be having a mental breakdown. Petunia had thrown herself at Dudley crying hysterically while Vernon began to become purple in the face. He slowly turned towards his son and through clenched teeth he spoke to Dudley.

"Dudley do you want to go to your cousin's freak school." The room had seemed to have gone silent.

"Dad I ..."

"Oh Vernon he'll HAVE to go." Petunia exclaimed looking at Vernon. "If not think of what will happen! Do you remember when Marge was over a couple of years ago? Do you? Do you remember what _that boy_ did to her?!"

"Well yes Petunia but..."

"But, _nothing _the boy had training. He was able to pretty much control his magic but look what he did to her! Think of it happening everywhere Dudley went! People blowing up! Things exploding! He'll be locked in jail! Or those freaks will take him away!"

"Mom I..." "Petunia..." "He'll be even more of a freak then my nephew! Then my sister! Then my _brother-in-law_! Do you remember my sister's wedding?! Hummm,... do you remember that little girl that was there that _blow the cake up in her and her freakish husband's faces?!_"

"MOM!" "Yes Dudley dearest?" "What is it son?"

"I'm going to that school." Dudley stated with a thats-final tone in his voice. You could see that Vernon was about to explode but Remus tactfully stepped in.

"Okay so that's great you're all going! Marvelous! So we'll need to go and get your supplies today..." Remus started but was rudely interrupted by Peter.

"... and where on earth can they get the supplies that is on this list?"

"He was about to get to that!" started Harry but but Remus cut him off "Diagon Alley"

"And where is this Diagon Alley?" asked Mitchel.

"In London..."again began Remus but he was again cut off, but this time by Lucy Polkiss.

"I have NEVER heard of such a place in London!" she stated sure of herself for Lucy prided herself on knowing London like the back of her hand.

"Well you wouldn't have, it's entrance is in a place called the Leaky Cauldron, which has an enchantment on it so as no one can see it unless they are looking for it." Remus explained. "We'll need to go there today though. So you need to get some money I'd say around the 300 pound range um... and anything else you need to do and meet us back here at say 12:00?" Remus asked looking at his watch.

"12:00 will be fine." said Derek Derikson getting up, his family following him, and walked out of the door. After other forced polite goodbyes everyone but the Dursleys, Harry, and Remus were gone.

"Okay so you all can get ready and what not while Harry and I go upstairs." Remus smiled and Harry led him up the stairs and out of sight. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other in disbelief. Slowly they looked away from each other and faced their son.

"SO you are going to become a..." Vernon began but was cut off by his wife.

"Vernon we don't have time for this! We need to get dressed to go shopping and go to the bank to get some money."

"Of course dear." he said stiffly. "I'll go to the bank and you pick out some cloths and lay them on the bed will you." He said going for the door.

"I'll just go upstairs and get ready?" Dudley asked

"Yes,... Yes go on sweetums go get ready." Petunia said as she began to walk up the stairs to her and her husband's rooms.

* * *

**With R+H:**

"So why did they send you and not a teacher?" asked Harry digging through his trunk to find some suitable cloths.

"Well Dumbledore said that he needed an Order member to do it and someone who could calm you down if need be. And also I was the only one at headquarters with nothing to do today." Remus answered with a smile.

"Ah, So they are really coming to Hogwarts huh?" Harry replied pulling out of his trunk a pair of jeans, and an 'Avada Suck Your Blood' band tee (**a/n:**lol! Vampire rock band!)."I'm just going to go and put these on."

"Go right ahead."

* * *

**12:00**

Almost everyone arrived on time and Remus again stood in front of the room. This time with Harry by his side.

"Okay everyone we're just waiting for my fiancee..."

"Since when are you getting married?" asked Harry pleasantly surprised.

"Since April, no one told you?" Remus asked

"Umm... no."

"Oh, well Dora and I are getting married August 16, the invitation will be going out next week."

"So you and Tonks are finally together,... and getting married?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well cong..." Harry started but was interrupted by the door opening loudly

"I am SO sorry I'm late darling!" A strikingly beautiful, and undeniably eccentric women stepped through the Dusley's doorway. She was perfectly curvaceous with shoulder length layered (with blunt bangs) bright red hair with thick black and thin platinum blond highlights. Long black eyelashes surrounded her almond shaped violet eyes. She had tastefully high cheek bones, and semi-full(pouty but not overly pouty) lips that were stained red. She was wearing a tight white and gold stripped sweater that hung over a black pleated skirt that rested at her upper thigh. Her legs were covered in black fishnet stockings and black, leather, pointed toe, stiletto, knee high boots. She smiled, her perfect pearly white teeth shining, as she walked up to Remus, tripping several times, and kissed him. She turned to Harry. "Wother Harry!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Hey Tonks! You diffidently look... different." Harry stated

"Well I do try" She said to him before turning to the others her diamond ring catching in the light. "So who is ready to go shopping?"

"We all are dear do you have the portkey?"

"Yes it is right,..." She said taking out of seemingly no where a pillowcase. "Here! It'll be activated as soon as Harry touches it!"

"Okay then Harry grabs on last everybody grab somewhere on the pillowcase. That's it ladies grab your purses and what not, Harry now." Remus instructed. Once Harry touched the pillowcase everyone felt a jerk around their navel and before they knew it they were landing on a carpeted floor.

"OMG!" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "WHERE ARE WE?!"s and the like was heard around the room.

"That my friends was a portkey a sort of wizard travel we are... where are we Dora?" Remus asked his fiancee

"We are at Kingsley's Grandmother's flat. She is staying with his mom for the day so if we don't mess up anything she will never know we were here." Tonks stated

"Did you get permission to come here?" Remus asked surprised at where they were.

"OF COURSE! Kingsley said she lives on the same street as the Leaky Cauldron so he gave me his copy of her house key." She said showing him the key on her necklace.

"Well okay then lets go." Remus instructed leading everyone out of the door which Tonks locked behind them. They made there way down the stairs and onto the busy streets of London they took a left and walked along the sidewalk trying to stay together. After about ten minutes of walking Harry spotted the Leaky Cauldron and since Remus and Tonks seemed to be in their own little world in front of everyone else Harry turned to the others to point out were they were going.

"That's it just up ahead." Harry told them "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." The Muggle(borns) looked were he pointed they all appeared to see it and all appeared to dislike it. To which Harry was not surprised.

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

"Okay gang here we are! The Leaky Cauldron." Remus seemed to have finally returned to earth as he opened the door for them all to walk in.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. He turned towards them when the light hit his eyes.

"Hello all can I get you anything?"

"Hello Tom! No thank you, we'll just be using the entrance"

"Well all right then." he had returned to his conversation.

Remus led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. After looking around confused the others (as they will be called for the rest of the chapter) looked at Remus stupidly for he was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin.  
"Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Uncle Vernon, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Remus, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at the others amazement. They stepped through the archway.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you all will be needing one of those," said Tonks said to the others, "but we gotta get your money first."

Everyone wished that they had about eight more eyes. Harry watched as they turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, 2 gallons an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.

Several boys of around 10 years of age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," they heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Three Thousand! The fastest Nimbus yet-"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that the others had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"We'll be needing to change your money at Gringotts" Remus told them as they reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them that they went through to fast to be able to read.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Remus and Harry made for the counter.

"Good Morning." said Harry to a free goblin. "I'm come to make a withdrawl."

"Do you have your key, sir?"

"Yes" said Harry holding up a golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.  
"That seems to be in order."

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Harry, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Harry followed Griphook and Tonks followed Harry towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

"Where are they going?" asked Vernon to Remus.

"To the Potter's safe." he answered but before Vernon could retort he had walked up to a Goblin. "I would like to make an exchange from muggle pounds."

"Of course follow me." said the goblin getting down from his desk and walking towards they door behind it. Remus and the others followed him. "How many groups do you have said the goblin looking at the numerous people following Remus.

"Five."

"I'll take one at a time." said the goblin motioning to the Gardners to follow him.

"Whats going on in there?" asked Lucy Polkiss

"They are exchanging your muggle pounds into wizard coins." Remus informed

"What are wiz..." but the Gardners had already come out, Gordan holding a velvet bag in one of his hands, the goblin following them and he motioned for the Polkiss family to follow him. They exchange when quietly after that. Once everyone had their money they walked back into the main hall waiting for Harry and Tonks to arrive. After ten minutes of waiting Uncle Vernon couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT on EARTH is taking them so long?" he demanded of Remus.

"The Potter's safe is deep under the bank." After another few minutes Harry and Tonks arrived.

"Well I'm famished! Lets go back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch shall we?" she asked

"Would you like that?" Remus asked the others.

"Yes I'm hungry." said little John Derikson. The others couldn't help but agreed.

"Well off we go." said Harry getting up and moving towards the silver doors.

* * *

**A/N 1: **Yes I know that it has been forever!! Yes I know that the chapter sucks!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

* * *

**A/N 2: **Yes the descriptions for everything come from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

* * *

**A/N 3:** I would like for you guys to vote on somethings!

**Who should throw a fit in the next chapter? (example of answer!! If you want Rebbecca M. to throw the fit say in your review D2)**

**A. (1.) Vernon D. (2.) Petunia D. (3.) Dudley**

**B. (1.) Peter P. (2.) Lucy P. (3.) Peirs**

**C. (1.) Gary G. (2.) Amnda G. (3.) Gordan (4.) Danica**

**D. (1.) Mitchel M. (2.) Rebbecca M. (3.) Malcom**

**E.** (**1.) Derek D. (2.) Holly D. (3.) Dennis (4.) John**

**F. No one**

**THE 3 CHAPTER VOTE!!**

**What house will they be in?! (example of answer!! If you want Malcom to be in Ravenclaw say in your review D3)**

**1: Gryffindor 2: Hufflepuff 3: Ravenclaw 4: Slytherin**

**A: Dudley**

**B: Peirs**

**C: Gordan**

**D: Malcom**

**E: Dennis**


End file.
